The Tales of a Video Gaming Praetor
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: Reyna has a problem, and it's something that no girl has ever been able to resolve. She must get Jason Grace, her co praetor, and Leo Valdez, her friend, to break Sacred Boy Rule #1: Stop playing video games. Wish her luck, she's going to need all she can get. All of these chapters are unfortunately based on my experiences. Enjoy!


**So, instead of another oneshot...I have a COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS! Well these are all true events...**

**So tell me if you guys like it by REVIEW, and alerts, favorites... Otherwise, if no one like sit, I might just pull it down. D:**

**So yeah. Enjoy, every single one of my awesomesaucers. (awesomesaucereaders XDDD) Yeah Jason made it up...it's the name for our readers... :p**

PROLOGUE to the story:

"HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Reyna was urgently woken up by a shrill voice in her praetor cabin. Her eyes shot open and she turned around quickly to see who the offender was, reading to bash something sharp into his head.

"Wha-Grace?" Reyna asked incredulously, surprised that he could sound so incredibly...girly.

"Who else," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of anyone else having the praetor key.

"Well ,what is it? It's 3 in the morning."

"I need more computer time."

Well, that was unexpected. Reyna was planning on hearing something like, "Leo accidentally came across Aurum again," or "I need some duct tape, shaving cream, and rope."

But computer time?

At Camp Jupiter, Reyna believed that it was everyone's first priority to make sure everyone is safe, taking care of the camp, and yet also acting in orderly conduct (so meaning, that if this were a high school, Leo would be in the principal's office every day.)

So therefore, she cut back computer and electronic time for everyone, including herself; it seemed like everyone was apathetic about it, since they mostly talked to each other instead of using technology anyway.

And so what makes Jason so eager to get back on the computer when he's already been using it for hours at a time?

"Jason," she asked tentatively. "Why are you playing computer for hours on end like a half dead zombie slave? At the dead of the night...no pun intended."

Jason looked around, and he sighed.

"Look, it's not like I'm ADDICTED or anything,..." The boy looked at Reyna intensely and scratched his head, waiting for a response. Reyna took this time to scrutinize his appearance.

"Well I wouldn't quite say that so quickly," she mumbled. Jason scoffed. She looked at him.

His unique blue eyes-they turned lackluster, glazed over just a bit.

_Like _a half dead zombie slave,' she noted in her head.

His clothes were rumpled, as if he hadn't changed them in days.

"Weren't you wearing that thing like, last Monday?" she criticized. He covered his body defensively and pouted.

"JEEZ," he cried out. "NO NEED TO GET TOUCHY NOW. I ONLY WANTED SOME COMPUTER TIME! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" he suddenly sat in the corner and began shaking back and forth.

"Mood swings are also part of the package deal I guess." she noted.

Reyna slowly shook her head. No need to publicly point out he fact that his hands were also shaking quite badly.

Gods, this was _not _the Jason she knew a couple weeks ago..in fact..

"Jason, what WERE you planning to do on the computer?" she asked curiously.

He sniffled. "I dug this one square wide hole in my underground house to hide in because Cato was coming," he cried out. "CATO. And so I need to get back in there and feed myself and get some air or I could DIE. And that world I made is so precious, I can't DIE."

Reyna looked dazed. She couldn't believe the excuses she was hearing. He risked his praetorship (He's been neglecting really important duties for a while now) made himself look like a computer gaming LEO, all for...

"Jason? ARE you kidding me," she snickered. "MINECRAFT? Not Call of Duty, not Halo, not even Skyrim for the Gods' sake... but MINECRAFT?"

Leo skidded in at that exact moment and the minute he heard, 'Minecraft,' his eyes lit up.

"hey Rey," he greeted. " I was actually coming here to ask for the computer...Minecraft you say?" he giggled childishly.

"Oh gods," she groaned. "You guys need to get some sleep."

"We DON'T NEED SLEEP. WE ARE-" Jason was interrupted by Leo screaming, "WE ARE SPARTA!"

"And some mental help." she added in.

After a considerably long silence, Leo spoke up again.

"Okay, Reyna, I REALLY need the computer, because I need to take care of my Flyff account-"

"What the PLUTO IS FLYFF?" she questioned, surprised at the odd nickname.

"Well I bought this totally epic account for like, only a couple thousand dollars off of this dude named Ted, A.K.A MANDILYN. Didya hear that Jason? MANDILYN. And I got his account, MINDERASER. HOW AWESOME IS THAT?" Jason gasped.

"YOU GOT MINDERASER? DAMN IT, I WANTED THAT!"

"Hey," he sympathized with his friend. "It's ok. FangBlade on Maplestory is selling his account too!"

Leo squealed excitedly. "Isn't it COOL?"

Jason nodded enthusiastically, and begged Reyna with pleading eyes.

"Please?" he seemed to be asking. Reyna sighed.

"If it's going to get you guys out of my room, then whatever. But give it back to me by tomorr-"

Unfortunately, the two already grabbed the laptops and sprinted out the door, looking like a newly married couple riding out into the sunset.

**That was..odd...Uh yeah, but I'll be continuing this, if anyone actually cares. This WAS actually a very unfortunate experience I went through recently...*shudder.* Although I UNLIKE Reyna, Play all those things :p**


End file.
